A Complicated Love
by Kikichay1196
Summary: They share a complicated love as one, everyone knows it, but to them it's the easiest thing in the world. Follow Sonny and Chad as they find what they've been missing all along...? Sorry, not the best at summaries...
1. Here and Now

Sonshineallthetime has logged on

CDC~GOG has logged on

SPOV

Do you have any idea what it's like to be so emotionally bound to a person you hate? All the while you're confused, putting your heart and soul into every word you have spat at the

other, yelling foolish nothings that say a lot and really mean the world to you. Having to look that person in the eye everyday, trusting them, hoping that they won't piece a whole in you,

and regretting the moment you get lost, because once you snap out of it, the cycle repeats itself. I know, it sounds confusing, heck, it is confusing, it's complicated, it's ugly, it's wretched,

it's arduous, believe me, but it's none the less beautiful….

CPOV

So, I sit here thinking to myself, where have I gone wrong? I've done nothing but be persistent with this person, I've given them everything they've wanted, though the value is priceless.

I can't form a thought, if this person is not in it… This crazy, controlling person, this person, I can't stand them. Yet only for a few moments of the day can I go without thinking about them,

If only they knew… What it feels like to say this, is like someone repeatedly stomping on my heart, the hard thumping in my chest, my brain filled with agony. I wish I never felt this way;

this crazy cycle is killing me. From the cold greetings at the door, to the warm smile that fades away after we fight over nothing at all. And I know that as hard as I try to fight it, with every

fiber of my being, I know that I can only recognize these feelings as ….. Well…. LOVE…

SPOV

It's funny to think that every moment with this person is like a crazy daydream. I'm lost, but I feel so found, so alive, everything is real. The moment I peel away from stress of living with

these lie, these horrible lies that I fabricate in my mind. I always tell myself that love is pure and innocent, not twists and turns around the bounds of life, hatred and passion, a gentle kiss

to wipe the slate clean…. Ha-ha, excuse me, for I must laugh at myself, I can't help but imagine that this person feels the same way, because if they did, wouldn't they declare it?

CPOV

This person is crazy, but I'm crazy for them, you could even call it crazy in love. I know I should just come out and say it, declare my feelings for this person but, our story is more

complicated in others. It's not the same as those romantic comedies that you see in the movies, or that heart -warming romance novel. It's a horror story with a twist, it is, it really is. If

I'm not fighting with this person, I can't help but want to kiss this person, and if I can't then I have no other choice but to fight. It's scary and amazing, a rush of bewilderment, the kind of

love that only we can share and understand.

SPOV

I click save this entry, and I mean it…

CPOV

I click save this entry, and I mean it…

Sonshineallthetime had logged off

CDC~GOG has logged off


	2. Runaway Love

SPOV

After writing that blog about, you know who… I keep getting the urge to walk over to... you know where and have a talk with him. But about what, he has no idea how I feel about him, it

would be wrong to just come out of the blue with it. Guess the cycle begins: Stage 1… Fight with Chad. What better way to say hello? I walk over to the Falls to see Chad sitting at his

makeup booth, fixing his hair, making kissy faces; I wish he was making them at me, even if he does look a little weird… I don't think he noticed me until I accidentally knocked down a fruit

bowl when I was walking towards him…

"Munroe?" said Chad, watching her in the mirror.

"Cooper?" I said feisty like…

"Ahh, feisty today huh, so what brings you to the falls? Tired of those non-actors you call friends?" he said returning back to look at himself in the mirror…

"You know Chad, sometimes you really push things to far!" I said angrily.

"AWW, did I hurt the chuckle-heads feelings?" said Chad, in a mocking voice, turning around in his chair to face me.

"As if I actually even care what you think, you're a shallow, low- down dirty, no good, evil, guy, and hurting my feelings would be the last thing you could ever do!" I shouted…

"Sonny, please, everyone cares what I think, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, you on the other hand are a nobody, and you're just some talentless funny cheese girl from Wisconsin. No one cares what you think…" he said coldly as if he really meant it.

"Well fine!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes, my voice kind of broken. I was hurt that he would stoop that low.

"Fine!" he said, turning back around to face the mirror, again playing with his hair.

I stood there silent, hurt, confused, and heartbroken. How could he say that to me? I knew he was a jerk, but is that what he really thought of me? That I'm just some cheese head from

Wisconsin… A nobody? I guess he was waiting for me to say "Good" and finish our argument, but when I said nothing he looked at me in the corner of the mirror, a tear running down my

face. He turned around once again.

"Sonny?" he said, almost sounding concerned…

I just shook my head and ran off as more tears ran down my face…

"Sonny!" he shouted after me, but I didn't look back.


End file.
